Olivia Flaversham: Shopping Avenger/Arctic Mission
Olivia and Alana approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Olivia said, to Alana, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Olivia's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Norman was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Norman?" "You were right about the Ice-Bots, Olivia." Norman told her. He found that something was related to a battalion of Ice-Bots that Olivia told him about. "I traced that slush sample straight to Rathoug's secret sub-zero arctic lab!" "I'm on my way!" Olivia told him. "You've gotta gear up first, and you've only got 90 seconds to do it!" Norman replied. "Hurry. Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of an ice dagger, a heavy snowsuit, and a helmet with protective goggles that slide down over your eyes. "Good luck with the shopping!" Olivia quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Alana followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a colorful wig, doing a somersault in the process, and quickly grabbed what looked like the glowing ice dagger. "Right!" As Alana marked the box next to the ice dagger drawing with a check, Olivia hopped onto another shelf and picked up the helmet. "Go, Olivia, go!" Alana cheered her friend on as she descended and looked at what looked like a yellow Eskimo jacket. "Not that one, Olivia!" Alana said, marking a check in the box near the helmet drawing. Olivia remembered the Eskimo jacket wasn't what she required, and quickly grabbed the heavy red and purple snowsuit and pants nearby. "That's what you need!" Alana said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the snowsuit drawing. "Hooray!" Alana cheered. "Next stop, the Arctic!" They paid for the gear they got for Olivia, and thankfully, Alana had her own that was pretty much like Olivia's. They geared up and set off for the Arctic area. There, Rathoug and Selene stood there, watching all their Ice-Bots walking around, shaking and breaking the ice. Rathoug pressed a button on his remote, and an Ice-Bot's light turned on, and it started moving. A reflection of the light on the Ice-Bot's face moved, making a humming sound. Rathoug and Selene's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Olivia standing there, in the snowsuit, helmet, winter gloves, and heavy boots, and the ice dagger in clutched in her fist, smirking. "Olivia Flaversham! It can't be!" shouted Rathoug. "Pucker up and kiss your Ice-Bots goodbye, Rathoug!" said Olivia in a very triumphant manner, smiling. "It's so over." NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Rathoug and Selene in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Olivia destroying the Ice-Bots, leaving Rathoug and Selene without any hope of escape. THE ILLUSTRATED LONDON MOUSE -No. 1582- -Friday, November 3, 1897- -Printed in England- THE FLAVERSHAM GIRL PUTS RATHOUG ON ICE! Evil Arctic Anarchists Defeated in 57 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions